ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Image
de:Bastok-Mission 7-1category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trade 3 stacks of crystals to a Bastok Gate Guard or complete Wading Beasts twelve times (trading one stack of Lizard Eggs) to unlock this mission. *Talk to the Gate Guard in Bastok for the mission once enough rank points are accumulated to obtain the mission. *Talk to Cid in Metalworks to get the mission. *Travel to Ro'Maeve and find the ??? in: :*D-10 :*E-9 :*E-10 :*E-11 :*G-9 :*I-8/J-8 :*K-10 :*K-11 :*L-10 :*L-7 *Clear the area around the ???. **Very highly recommended to clear the area of weapons prior to popping the NMs, and dolls too if you have any mages. Nearby weapons, bombs, and dolls will aggro level 75s and can easily complicate things for a small group. *When ready, target the ??? to spawn 2 NM Golems (Mokkurkalfi). Upon doing so, the ??? most likely will disappear and move to a different location, although it is possible it will reappear in the same spot and not appear to have moved at all. **Similar to the NM fight of Bastok Mission 6-1, it is possible to pop the NMs with Sneak active so that they don't aggro, even though Golems normally aggro by Sight (confirmed three times). You can then pull them with a ranged attack and fight them one at a time. As with other instances of multiple popped NMs, if you claim one and allow the other one to despawn before defeating the one you claimed, the party will still receive credit for the fight and will be allowed to proceed to the next step. *After the golems are defeated, track down the ??? again and get the Key Item: Reinforced Cermet. The ??? will most likely not be in the same position where you spawned the NMs. (The ??? will not move when someone checks it for key item; it will only move when the NMs are spawned.) :*You must not leave the zone after defeating the NMs and before getting the key item. If you do, you will have to defeat the NMs once again upon your return. Logging out or receiving Tractor will count as a zone, so beware. *Go back and talk with Cid to get a cutscene. Notes *The ??? moves as time goes, so it may be at somewhere different than the first ??? for the golem pop. *More than 2 parties of level 60+ is recommended when clearing weapons and fighting the NMs. *Soloable by either 75THF/37NIN or 75RDM/37BLM, if fought one at a time. *Soloable by 75NIN/37THF *Soloable by 75PLD/37WHM & NPC 56 Soothing Healer. Pulled one NM with Flash and the second one did not link. Very easy fight. *Soloable by a 75SAM/37DNC. Very easy, if pulled one at a time. *Soloed by 75RDM/WAR by sneak popping and pulling one with Provoke to a safe area (which luckily wasn't that far away). *Easily Soloed by a 75SMN/WHM, use Carby for initial pull, dragged it to (F-9)-(H-9), used Fenrir to kill Eclipse Bite never did under 1000. *Easily Soloable by a 75BST/NIN using one Courier Carrie, didn't melee with pet, used one pet food zeta. *Very resistant to sleep, if not immune. *By the time I killed the first golem, the other had despawned and the ??? had moved. I was worried I'd have to fight both before the despawn to get the item, but when I checked the ??? after tracking it down again, I got the Cermet. (Verified) *Easily soloable by 75RDM/NIN. Sneak pop and kill 1. The hardest part is not to get aggro from the weapons or dolls. Find a safe place and be patient. ??? will move over time. If it is in a bad spot close to the exit, you can pop the NM, run to the exit then wait for them to despawn and the ??? to move to a safer position. *Easily soloable by a 75DRG/RDM. Sneak pop and kill, use standard /Mage tactics. In my experience, ended fight with about 2/3 MP remaining. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: You are to investigate the Zilart ruins of Ro'Maeve. Chief Engineer Cid has more details.